Nintendo 2DS
The Nintendo 2DS is a revision of the Nintendo 3DS, the second after the Nintendo 3DS XL. As its name suggests, the system lacks the ability to display 3D visuals, only projecting images in 2D. According to Nintendo of America President Reggie Fils-Aime, it is intended to appeal to younger consumers. http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/08/28/nintendo-announces-2ds It was released in North America and Europe on October 12, 2013, for the price of $129.99 and £109.99, respectively, in black/red, black/blue, and white/red colors. http://press.nintendo.com/articles.jsp?id=40332 There are currently no plans to release it in Japan. http://nintendoeverything.com/2ds-not-planned-for-japan-as-of-now/ Features The system cannot display Nintendo 3DS games in 3D. http://kotaku.com/introducing-the-nintendo-2ds-no-thats-not-a-typo-1214807721 However, it does contain dual cameras on its back, so augmented reality games can be played and 3D pictures taken -- however, the photos must be transferred to a 3DS or any other device that supports autostereoscopic 3D to actually be seen in full 3D. It features a "slate" design reminiscent of a tablet, ditching the clamshell design all Nintendo handhelds have yielded since the Nintendo DS. Due to this, the controls have been moved closer to the top screen, and the player must press a button to put the system into sleep mode. http://www.usatoday.com/story/tech/gaming/2013/08/28/nintendo-2ds-impressions/2718421/ The system comes with a 4GB SD card, a stylus, and a charger. It only includes one speaker, which plays mono sound, but features full stereo via its headphone jack. The microphone has been moved to the lower left. The system features all of the wireless compatibilities of the regular 3DS, though WiFi must be turned off using controls in the software rather than with a physical switch. It also has StreetPass compatibility, but a switch must be toggled to enable it. Changes to 3DS and Wii U GamePad Prototype 1.Unlike 3DS,the 2DS is smaller and it has the same size as of Wii U's GamePad. But is a little bit smaller. 2.In 3DS,you can turn the 3D slider and view things in 3D. But, Nintendo decided to remove the 3D entirely. 3.Unlike the 3DS's stereo ''speakers. the 2DS includes a ''mono ''speaker. 4.There is a slider that let's you enter sleep mode, due to the absent of the clamshell design. 5.There is one circle pad, instead of the usual two used in the prototype. 6.The 3D Camera is still here. You can 'still 'take photos on 3D, but ''not ''display it in 3D. 7.On Wii U, you can play games on the TV using ''discs. But in here, you can take it anywhere you want in the world and play these games on game cards. 8.The Stylus slot is moved to the back left instead up moving to the upper left. 9.The ''Nintendo 3DS ''logo is intact. But '2' replaces '3'. 10.The D-Pad is much solid than previous models (see gallery). Gallery Nintendo_2DS_side_view.jpg|The red version of the 2DS, as seen from the side. Nintendo_2DS_back_view.jpg|The red version of the 2DS, as seen from the back. Nintendo_2DS_blue_packaging.jpg|Blue version packaging Videos Nintendo 2DS - Introduction|Introduction video References External Links * Official website Category:Game Systems Category:Nintendo 3DS models